


Love in Helinski

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Caning, Dom!Putin, Dominance, Gay Sex, I blame Tumblr and my dirty mind, I blame the helinski summit for this, Kinky sex, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub!Trump, Submission, hole punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: Trump's meeting with Putin in Helinski takes a sexy turn!





	Love in Helinski

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Helinski summit for giving me this idea, and this is fiction, and I don't intend to offend any one. Viewer discretion is advised. ;)

It was a morning in Helinski and the current leader of the free world as getting ready to meet his Russian counterpart. Donald Trump checked his watch and made last minute adjustments to his hair, making sure that the golden blonde locks covered the slightly greying hair on his head. He then check his phone, and scrolled through his twitter feed. As usual, some liberal celebrity had gone on a tirade and bashed him again. Of course, Trump, being a thin-skinned creature, had to post a retort. He scrolled down to the unfortunate celebrity’s twitter feed and typed out a witty yet somewhat childish tweet about their failing career or their failing marriage or whatnot. He then clicked the tweet button and instantly, his tweet was sent, to be viewed all around the world. Of course, he could not focus on some little incompetent celeb, as he had an important meeting today. Of course, he have been briefed on how Putin’s views were on the situation, and despite the fact that Trump held an admiration for the lone dictator, he couldn’t let the American public know. He was already under investigation for collusion, and he didn’t need another scandal on his back.

The motorcade glided into the building where the meeting would be held, and the building was quite simple, abeit with gold trim on it’s sides and on it’s windows. Trump was lead by his secret service agents to the room where he would meet the Putin himself. The two wide doors swung open to reveal an elegant and opulent room where Putin was sitting on a red chair. The door was closed behind him and Trump got a good look at him as Putin walked up and greeted him.

Greetings, Mr. President,” He said in the smooth and silky Russian accent. Putin had on a colonge which smelt like leather and spices, and as it invaded Trump’s sense of smell, Trump could feel himself become weak in the knees. Putin turned to the secret service men who escorted Trump into the room, “We would like a minute alone, if you would wish.” The men hesitated as they were not used to a foreign leader giving them orders. “You heard him, we need a moment.” Trump said firmly. The men didn’t hesitate, as then went out of the room, closing the big double doors as they went out. 

“Please, take a seat,” Putin said while motioning to the two red chairs that sat in the center of the room. Trump’s feet hesitated, but they obeyed as he followed Putin and sat on the chair, the seat creaking noticeablely under his weight.

“Putin, I respect your policies, and I understand that you have your reasons, but you cannot meddle in our elections.” Trump firmly stated, skipping the niceties and going straight to business. Putin licked his lips and was lightly tapping his fingers on an arm of the chair. “President Trump,” I swear that I had no part in the meddling, as I have already stated that Russia is committed to strengthening her relatioships with others.”

“ I am serious Vladimir. Don’t get me wrong, I’m a big fan of you, I love how the people of your country obey your every word, how you get things done, and how you have no tolerance for criticism, but unfortunately, the American people do not share the same sentiments.”

“I see,” Putin purred, “But the American people need a leader, and not one that would, stand in the way of greatness.” By now the smell of Putin’s perfume was overwhelming Trump’s senses, and Trump had a hard time concentrating on what was being said. Putin took one of his hands and wrapped it around Trump’s tiny little orange hand. “You are sweet and lovable, but you are stupid in regards to the wills and needs of power and politics. Of course, there could be a way or someone to teach you the ins and outs. Of course, I am not here to talk about politics”

Trump shivered at Putin’s touch, “What do you want from me?” He stammered out, his voice cracking, both out of fear and out of excitement. Putin then leaned in, his eyes inches away from the American President’s.

“I want you, Trump. I want to have you, or better yet, the more profane way to put it would be to say I want to fuck you.” Trump was taken aback by Putin’s use of American vulgarity, but he could sense that this wasn’t a passive thing. He could see it in Putin’s eyes, a carnal desire, like and animal. It was a much different scenario of him bragging about groping women, as it was to secure and appease his own fragile masculinity, and Trump could see that Putin had all the masculinity in the world.

“Vladimir, this is wrong, I can’t do this. I have Melania, and not to mention the firestorm that would happen in you and I hoo-” Trump was cut off by Putin’s finger being put in front of his mouth. 

“Not a word about this will leave this room, I promise my little orange puddin.” Putin whispered. Trump by now realized that Putin’s arousal was pressing up against his thigh, and it started to get him hard too. Putin sensed this, and his hand slipped in between Trump’s thighs and rubbed his bulge, producing a soft moan from the other man. “You like it?” Trump sucked in a breath, “Oh god, yes I do.”

“Get on your knees and crawl to me.” Putin ordered. Trump was surprised at this sudden change of tone, from previously romantic to down right dominant. He did not hesitate. He got on his knees, and crawled to Putin’s seat. Putin then took hold of Trump’s feathery blonde hair and pushed his face into his crotch.

“Unzip me from my trousers and pull my cock out with your teeth.” Putin spat out. Trump then worked his mouth around until he could fairly grasp the zipper on the other man’s trousers. However Putin wasn’t pleased with the pace, so he delt a quick slap on Trump’s left ass check, causing the other man to cry out in pain. “Harder, you orange fuckwit.” Putin said sternly. Trump, scared of what Putin was going to do to him and how this sudden encounter would transpire, quickly grasped ahold of the zipper and pulled down with all his might to reveal the other man’s crotch. He then managed to get a hold of Putin’s undergarments and pull them down, causing the Russian leader’s hard erection to pop out.

“Now suck it.” Trump gingerly took in the other man’s length, massaging the tip with his tounge and sucking it leasurily until Putin grabbed ahold of his hair and forced him to deepthoat his cock. Trump sputtered and gagged as the tip was forced to the back of his mouth, trying to hold back his gag reflex to please the dominant Russian. Of course, as usual, Trump failed, and Putin pulled out of him and yanked him up by his hair, dealing a harsh slap on the face. 

“I said suck on it, not gag on it.” Putin growled, his face inches away from Trump’s and he heard an audible gulp from Trump. “You are now my little cheetos cockslut, and you do whatever I say, no questions, no hesitations.” Trump did nothing but a nod of his head to communicate that he understood. “Now take off your clothes and get on the chair ass where I can see it, now.” Putin spat, in a tone that indicated that he wasn’t fucking around. Trump then scrambled to undo his suit and tie and unbutton his shirt, leaving all the articles of clothing discarded on the nice carpet. Trump felt self-conscious about Putin seeing his naked body, as he was not a young man anymore and he was slightly obese in complete contrast to Putin’s slender and muscled form. He got on the chair, clutching it’s head with one hand and using the other hand to part his buttchecks to his ass could be in full view.

“Mmmhmm, nice.” Putin said ina seductive purr. It wasn’t long before Trump felt a hand grip one of his asschecks and the breath of the other man which caused every one of the hairs on his body to stand up. “Open up for me,” Trump did as he told. Suddenly, he felt a wet thing prodding at the enterance of his hole and he almost jumped. Then it pressed against Trump’s asshole, and force itself in. It was the other man’s tongue. 

Trump had never gotten his ass eaten out, and he had never pictured how plesant it would be! Here, he was standing with the most anti-gay politician in the world, and yet Putin drew joy from pleasuring Trump and Trump surprisingly had drawn enjoyment from it as well. Of course, he was always going to be into chicks, as a woman’s hot ass and a good rack were things that made him smile (hence why he banged and wed all the models he could find), but still, the other man’s skill with his magic tongue pleased him, as well as the pulsating sensations of his asshole opening and closing were amazing as well. Putin continued to do this act, but then he suddenly stopped. Trump tensed as the possibility of what was going to happen next. Putin left for a couple minutes and returned with a riding crop that was used to ride horses. 

“I am going to spank and punish your hole. It’s pretty simple, your hole get punished. I will cane your hole until it’s bright red and throbbing then I am going to inset my cock in to it. You will not scream and cry out or else I will start again. Understood?” 

Trump didn’t say a word.

“Good. Now spread those asschecks, with both hands.” Trump reached behind him and parted his asschecks so that his pleading hole would be in full view. WHACK! Trump felt a surge of pain rush through him and he bit his tongue in order to keep himself from screaming bloody murder. WHACK! This time, it hit him on the perineum and the back of his balls, and Trump cried out in pain.

“You obviously didn’t listen. That means I start again.” Trump steeled himself for the next blow, and it came again, with a whistle of the air and landed again on his hole. This continued again until trump was crying, and he tried holding back the tears so that Putin wouldn’t see them.

“Look at your hole, bright beautiful, and red. Delicious.” Putin muttered. One his his fingers circled the red flesh and pushed itself in, elicting a slight groan from Trump. It was obvious that the American was a pain, but the sight of him looking wounded and submissive sent Putin’s arousal wild. Putin pulled his finger out of Trump’s hole again, wetting two of his fingers and carefully slipping them into them, curving one finger to hit Trumps’ prostate. Trump was only wincing as he added another. Suddenly Putin yanked up up, and gave him one last push before he pushed his cock into him.

It hurt. A lot. Trump had never had sex with a man, and never had been on the receiving end, and pain shot through his body. Putin, sensing this, kept his thrusts to a minimum so to not to hurt the other man. As far as he was concerned, Trump was a virgin, and he had to be dealt with carefully. Putin increased the speed of his thrusts, angling himself to hit the other man’s prostate, causing Trump to cry out and whimper and moan.

“God you are beautiful.” Trump moaned and reached in between his legs, pumping his cock. He always had prowess in the bedroom, and even though he didn’t know a single thing about having sex with a man, he was certainly not going to show it. Putin had a tight grip on the other man’s ass, and he playfully slapped and squeezed it. Soon it was clear that Trump was close, and Putin, sensing this, picked up his thrusts. As Trump reached his climax he cried out; “Valdimir!”

Putin moaned Trump’s name and he spilt his seed into the orange cockslut, seeding him with Russian manseed.

The two men laid there for about five minutes with Trump’s head resting on Putin’s shoulder. Trump could tell by Putin’s sweaty eyelids that the unbelievable fuck they had wore him out, but his eyes gazed on his with a certain love and fondness. “You are my downfall and undoing,” one of them muttered, yet the other one remained silent, being not to ruin the moment.

They both got back up and put on their suits. “We’d better get going, we have a press conference in half and hour.” Trump said.

He the turned to Putin. “Not a word?”

Putin nodded his head in agreement. “Not a word.”


End file.
